Ninja of the Dead: Guardian of Life
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: The Revamped Version! Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto is out of the Elemental Nations. Now he must deal with High School in another world and...what is with all the dead people walking around? Naruto/Harem. Ninja Naruto...this will be fun!


**Ninja of the Dead: Guardian of Life**

**Trailer**

**Well…here we go again with this. This is my second attempt to revamp this story. Why is it my second time trying this you ask…or not? Well…My computer went to shit and I am doing this at the library. Thankfully Christmas is near and guess what, I am getting a new(new to me) one from my grandpa...it has Windows 7...which is good enough for me!  
**

**So yeah, my computer died and well…I can't even put a new operating system in it…fucking joy. Anyway, here is a teaser to my revamped version of Ninja of the Dead and yes, Naruto will have his ninja power this time…but with a catch!**

**XXX**

_My dream at one point was to be the strongest Hokage there ever was, but that changed with an event._

"Your training ends right here!" Jiraiya shouted after he threw Naruto on the ground to wake him up. "Starting now you must stare death in the face."

"Death?"

The Toad Sage nodded, hoping this would work to bring out the fox's chakra. So he pushed a finger to Naruto's forehead, pushing him off a cliff.

_Thinking back on it, I was not ready for that kind of responsibility, I didn't know what it meant to lead._

Deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi stirred. Opening it giant eyes, he saw Naruto standing in front of his cage. "**Foolish humans, you are not yet ready for my chakra, but I shall help you out in a different way."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not sure if he could trust the fox.

"**Simple, this jutsu should help you."**

_Thinking back, I made too many mistakes, but that one mistake actually helped me out._

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, but he didn't notice that he got one of the hand signs wrong.

"**Stupid boy! Seems I have to help him with this….wait…" ** In oder to save the blond from killing himself, Kyuubi flooded Naruto with his chakra, effectively freeing the beast.

But the effect of this was unexpected. The blond was swallowed by the red chakra and then both disappeared.

_I left behind all that I knew, even the ones that I called family._

Naruto's body reappeared just above the Hokage Monument. It was Konohamaru who saw him first. The boy, barely listening to Iruka and his grandfather lecture his class, the boy saty his hero falling and paled. He also noticed a strange shimmering to Naruto's body, like he was an illusion of sorts.

Iruka saw the paling of his troublemaker student's face and looked in his direction, only to see his favorite student falling. Something that the Hokage picked up on as well.

Naruto, barely conscious, heard his name being cried out as he his world went black and his body disappeared before it hit the ground.

"NARUTO!"

_I left them all behind, but upon entering my new home, I noticed that Kyuubi had given me a farewell present._

There was a shockwave of water in all directions as Naruto's body suddenly appeared in the ocean.

Gaining consciousness again for a bit, he noticed strange symbols burn their way on to his arm.

_New powers, to protect new friends that helped me in this new world._

Naruto awoke to find himself under a beach umbrella. Slowly getting up he say three teenagers surrounding him, looking at him worriedly. There was a black haired boy with oddly spiked hair…not that he could say much since his own hair was crazy. There was a gray haired boy that looked calm and a brown haired girl with some of her hair acting like she had antennae.

"Ugh…my head." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, take it easy, I don't know what happened but you look like you been through a lot. I am Hisashi and these are my friends, Takashi and Rei."

_But with a new world, comes new problems…in ways I never imagined._

Naruto stared at the mass of undead things flooding the rooftop that he and his girlfriend, Yuuki Miku, had been on.

"The hell are those things?!" Yuuki screamed.

"Not a threat." Naruto said with a serious face before he noticed the look on Yuuki's face. So he smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will explain later." With that, the blond created 3 shadow clones to deal with _them_, completely shocking the girl.

_It was through these tragedies that I learned what it meant to be a leader. Unlike a certain demented teacher._

"I won't blindly follow someone with eyes like yours." Naruto declared

"W-what do you mean?" Shido managed to speak.

"Your eyes are the windows to your soul and I see dark emotions in them, I see a twisted soul like a man I once knew. His name was Orochimaru. He was like you. He liked to manipulate people and use them until he was done with them and then he had them killed, but is the not the worst that he did."

_Even if out group was small, I would protect them with my life._

Naruto smiled at the group he was leading. Leaning against the Humvee was his best friend Takashi. Guns always ready, Kohta was on the roof with a Saeko keeping look out…just in case. Their doctor, Shizuka, was keeping a young girl they picked up, Alice, occupied with a girl named Saya. Yuuki was also leaning on the other side of the Humvee with a big smirk on her lips.

_I made a promise to my best friend after all, that I would protect them in his place. _

Takashi smiled sadly at Naruto as he held a few exploding marbles in his hand. They were in a mutated zombie hide out…in a supermarket. "Protect them for me." The boy just kept on smiling as he dropped the active explosives.

"TAKASHI!" Naruto screamed from the doorway before the shockwave from the explosion hit him, sending him reeling away.

_And a promise is something I always keep! No matter what. I will protect them even if I have find a way back home!_

"No way."

The group was in a government building, snooping for anything they could find regarding _them_. However, Naruto found something far different.

"What did you find?" Saya asked curiously.

Naruto was quiet for a moment fore he spoke in a disbelieving tone. "Apparently, the government knew about my world…..it is under the surface of the earth…through some lava tubes. They never made contact because we were always so violent."

"I bet they are regretting that decision now." Rei replied with a sneer.

_Or…I find a new way for us to live. All of us survivors._

"No way." Yuuki shouted over the roar of the ocean waves and the shaking ground.

The group was looking at a hidden island.

_But no matter what, I can't lose hope, because they are counting on me as their leader. I will succeed!_

XXXXX

**And that's a wrap for this trailer. Just know that the first few chapters will be similar, but I am revamping this so those of you who want him to have powers will get it. After all…with all these mutations….Naruto will need some powers to deal with them. Plus...i am shorting the character roster...to many freaking girls last time to keep track of. Pairing: Naruto/Yuuki/Rei/Saya/Saeko/Shizuka. Kohta/Asami. Not ssure about what to do with Rika.  
**

**Plus, i plan on lengthening the beginning a bit...mostly the beginning...so ideas are welcome!  
**


End file.
